Carthage Princess
by 2Wolves
Summary: Maze didn't think Karma would effect her. she was wrong. trip to the past to see the woman who Lucifer first loved, then shattered his heart. ChloexLucifer. character death (sort of? read and understand)


**_hey everyone! had an idea for this for a while. disclaimers: I don't own Lucifer, also I'm not a history major. do not take the historical mentions in this for facts. I had read a little bit about Carthage before but I am in no ways an expert. just felt like it would b a good civilization to do this in. enjoy!_**

 _The devil had told her once that all mistakes come back to haunt you. She had thought that being a demon and the right hand man to the king of hell would excuse her from the world's karma. She was wrong. And that karma came in the form of Chloe Decker._

 _Mazekine hadn't noticed her at first. When she first walked into Lux she had caught her eye. She had stared at her, trying to figure out what was so familiar about her. Yet coming out with no answers she decided to just ignore the crawling itch at the back of her head. It wasn't till, what the second meeting? Fifth meeting? Eighth? 29_ _th_ _? Really it didn't matter to Maze. Might have been the first for all she cared. She and Lucifer had been having a grand old time, enacting a little bit of justice as Lucifer called it. Some punk with a camera and his old paparazzi teacher or something. It was fun; Maze didn't care about the details._

 _That was the time when it clicked with Mazekine. The detective started talking the man down, there was an edge to her voice; a calm truly genuine care that caught Maze off guard. But that wasn't what clicked the memory switch for Maze. No it was Lucifer that finally made her remember. Maze heard him, although it was almost a whisper she still heard him. "Fascinating aren't they."_

 _Maze turned to look at him them; because that was such an un-devil like thing to say she was shocked but then she saw his eyes. The way he stared at her, examined her, his eyes seemed to drink in her very essence as if it was his life source without even realizing he was doing it. At that moment Maze knew. She knew what was so familiar about the detective; she knew exactly why she tasted bile in her mouth every time she saw her. She was the one who had stolen her master's heart all those years ago. And then crushed it like glass_.

"Brother Stop being such a bore and get over here!" Lucifer's laugh boomed around the room. Mazekine watch from a seat a little ways away, hardly noticing the man with his lips on her neck. Her eyes were on her master, dancing on the floor like he hadn't a care in the world. Of course he didn't. He ruled this place, he ruled everywhere he stepped. The humans flocked to him like sheep to their master, a master who would easily break their necks for a snack.

It was 405 BC in Carthage, the first vacation the king of hell ever decided to take. He hadn't planned on a long vacation, just wanted to hit up some parties and have some fun here and there before he was noticed. The parties were spectacular Maze had to admit; just a bunch of wine, fires lit all around and people dancing to the music under the moonlight. Of course Amenadiel had been watching him like a hawk, and had caught him the second day he had been away.

"Brother you must return home this is not a request."

Lucifer laughed gaily, finally stopping his fluid dance movements; an action that Maze was sure left a few girls close to weeping. Lucifer stepped away from the throng of dancers, the moon beaming off of his bare chest that showed easily through his white toga, which was barely holding onto his right shoulder. "Oh dear it seems I will have to be leaving then." He turned to face the large group of people standing behind him; most all of their attention was on him. "Do you think that sounds fair? Should I remove my presence from the party?" his words were followed by a resounding echo of boos and unsatisfied moans. Lucifer turned back to his brother, a delighted smirk on his face. "It seems that the people have spoken dear brother."

"We don't have time for this Luc…"

"Amenadiel, as if you could force me to do anything. So instead of fighting a losing battle why don't you join in on the fun?"

Amenadiel huffed in frustration, ignoring the girls "I will bring you back."

"Yes yes I'm sure now buzz off you're killing the mood." Amenadiel looked like he was going to pick a fight, but instead he simply snarled at his brother, before disappearing in a burst of wind. Lucifer's eyes followed him, but the smile didn't leave his face.

Maze just laughed at the interaction. This was how things were supposed to be. She and Lucifer, doing whatever the heck they wanted to do, having a hell of a time. And yet, even on this vacation, it had been ruined by one simple girl.

"Sir are you in charge of this party?" Lucifer swirled around to see where the voice was coming from. Behind him stood a woman. She was dressed simply, white toga and a red scarf, but Maze could tell from the fabric that it came from money. She wasn't necessarily short, but she dwarfed in comparison to Lucifer's height. Her light brown waves of hair were held up in a simple gold headband, also showing she came from wealth, but it was not tied up in any style as most girls of the time preferred. Lucifer ran his eyes over her, a slight grin appearing on his face.

"Unfortunately milady I am not, though I can guarantee you that I will be a much more enjoyable use of your time."

Maze rolled her eyes and turned away. Watching her boss seduce random woman sometimes got off putting. She shoved the man with her away without a second thought. But to her surprise, she heard the woman's refusal.

"Sorry not interested. If you don't know who's in charge here can you at least point me in the direction of someone who does? Or is it too much of a request to ask you to be away from the dance floor for that long?"

Maze turned her eyes back to the situation, surprise flooding her system. Usually when Lucifer offered anything to a woman, or some men, they jumped at the chance like a meteorite falling to earth. Lucifer also seemed rather confused at this turn of events.

"Well, this must be quite some man if you choose him over me."

The woman rolled her eyes, her demeanor getting more annoyed by the second. "Please. I'm simply here to talk to the man about some financial issues in our records."

"Oh really, you come to a party and you insist on talking about such boring things?"

"When you're in my position, then you simply have to deal with those boring things. Are you going to help me or should I find someone else?"

Maze gaped, it was a rare day that someone talked to him with such disrespect. And yet to her surprise, her boss seemed less angry and more impressed. Lucifer pointed her in the right direction, and added a few more flirty comments which the girl let fall to the ground. She simply nodded her thanks and turned to walk in the direction of the owner. Maze snapped herself upright, jumping out of her seat, marching determinedly to her boss. "Who the heck was that?" she asked glaring after the woman, not even bothering to hide the venom in her voice.

"I'm not sure. " Lucifer dabbled, hardly paying attention to his servant. "Yet I would love to find out."

Maze huffed. "She seems hardly worth your time."

"Perhaps." He muttered. Maze was confused at the tone of his voice and turned her head to look at him. In his eyes was a look she rarely saw in him when he looked at a woman. Overwhelming curiosity, not just looking at her like a toy she could play with. It seemed like he was seeing her as, well...worth his time. He never looked at a mortal like that, not in all the time Maze had known him. "But...then again won't know till we find out will we?" and with that, her boss sauntered off in the direction she had left. Maze was left standing there, befuddled at this turn of events.

 _At that moment however, it was simply an annoyance, a single line out of place on a painting._ _She had no idea how big the events of that night would turn out to be. Her name was Chloe, even back then. It was an odd name in Carthage, as it originated in Greek. But apparently her father had traveled there for business and loved the name. Her father was a Patrician, a wealthy land owner of the time who held a seat in the government. He left most mundane jobs of running the land to his daughter, an unusual practice of the time, but the girl had accepted the challenge without hesitation. If she weren't causing Maze grief she might have respected the girl. yet it was hard to respect the woman who was such a thorn in her side._

"Why aren't you coming tonight?"

"Well I got to go meet with the princess love." Maze rolled her eyes as she watched the man finish tying up his toga.

"She's not a princess" Maze snapped back her words laced with venom. "More like an annoying rat."

"Now Maze that's a little rude. She's the closest thing these lands have to a princess after all." Maze glared at him. It drove her crazy how even though she was standing right there, she could tell the only person on Lucifer's mind was that girl.

"Being a patrician's daughter and owning some chunk of land and the people on it hardly makes her a princess."

"Doesn't it? I think you pretty much summed up what a princess is."

Maze rolled her eyes. "You're really going to go visit her on her trip to the outer regions to do, what are you doing?"

"There are some robbers terrorizing the villagers, and yours truly wants to have some fun."

"Beating up thugs isn't what I thought your version of fun was."

"Why ever not darling? Isn't punishing the bad guy what I do?"

"Yes, after they've been dealt with by someone else. That's how it's always been done."

"Well no reason to be old fashion Maze, let's try something new for a change." And with that he would saunter off smiling like a child at a festival.

 _It bothered Maze then, but she could deal. After all it was just another game to Lucifer, another toy that he just happened to be slightly more interested in than the others. Of course that didn't excuse Maze from watching after him._

Maze shoved through the crowd of people to get to her boss. Apparently there was a squabble, so some people called soldiers to assist. Maze happened to overhear her bosses name dropped and thought it wouldn't hurt to check it out.

She spotted Lucifer dusting on his robs casually by the railing of the large bridge. Maze shoved past all the onlookers to get to him. Despite being covered in dirt, he still somehow managed to look better than everyone there. Lucifer caught sight of her, smiled brightly and waved her over. She marched defiantly towards him.

"What the hell happened?" she asked, her eyes glancing over the bridge. It was a long fall down; she could barely see the ground below them.

Lucifer shrugged. "Chasing some local thieves. Soldiers that the princess brought caught most of them, however one happened to meet a sad fate over the edge." He looked over the edge with a suspiciously unsympathetic look.

"Of course, the princess couldn't handle some local thieves without the help of our also local king of hell." Maze spat the words like venom.

"You never have any kind words for the princess Maze. Did she borrow one of your toga's and wear it better than you? I hear that's something mortal woman get all huffy about."

She glared dangerously at him. "In case you've forgotten Lucifer, I am not a mortal. Don't try to lower me to their level."

"Cheeky Maze. Not often I get to see you so…"

"LUCIFER MORNINGSTAR!" the two of them snapped their heads towards the voice. Chloe was storming towards them; she was wearing armour now, made specifically for her since people in this place didn't usually make armor for woman. Her clothes were tattered here and there, and there was a large bandage over her right bicep. She looked completely livid, as she marched up to Lucifer. Maze had the image of a fuming dwarf standing next to a giant. "What the hell was that?"

Lucifer frowned, seemingly baffled at the woman's reaction. "Would you care to elaborate princess? As I believe I have mentioned before I'm no mind reader."

She huffed. "You threw the man off the bridge Lucifer! You can't just do that!"

"Oh that's what's gotten you all huffy and puffy. Well darling I'm not quite sure why you are so angry at that, after all I did save your life."

She glared at him. "I'm angry about it Lucifer because you just killed someone! One of the citizens of MY land!"

"Princess he had a knife!"

"I had a sword!"

"He caught you off guard! Not that I doubt your fighting skills princess, but even you can't defend yourself when you can't see the attacker coming."

Chloe took a deep breath trying to calm herself. "Lucifer I'm thankful to you for saving me."

"Then how about a thank you instead of all this yelling?"

She glared at him. "But this is my land. It's my responsibility and I have a duty to the citizens. I can't just kill someone, no matter who they are. Everyone in my land deserves a fair trial, and to be sentenced by the people. If I expect the people to follow the rules of the land I have no right to do otherwise!"

"Even if that means you get hurt?"

"Yes Lucifer! It's my duty to put myself on the line for the sake of the law!"

"Well who would want such a stupid duty?"

"I did!" she snapped. "I asked for the right to defend and govern the people Lucifer! The best most woman in Carthage can do to help is work in religious temples or send materials to soldiers. I asked for the right to protect those who work the land, and that is not something I take lightly Lucifer. Most people of my ranking look down on the path I have chosen." Throwing up her hands in exasperation she added, "Why do you think I hardly have any friends?"

Lucifer crinkled his nose. "Perhaps your rude attitude to those who save you might have something to do with it."

Snapping her arms down, she shouted. "Thank You For Saving Me! Don't Do It Again!" with that she turned around, so fast her hair snapped like a whip before she strode away towards a soldier who looked a little scared.

"Well." Lucifer huffed. "Seems its right what they say, nothing will please mortal woman." Maze just gave him a look, before walking off.

 _She knew that soon Lucifer would realize that this girl wasn't anything special. Sure she was a little different than the girls of her time- not just in her actions but the fact that she didn't swoon over his feet as well-but when it got down to it, Maze saw nothing overly interesting about her. Soon he would see that she was no more extraordinary than all the other girls he had been with and throw her aside to get back to the fun things._

"You're what now?"

Chloe was sitting lazily on a stool in her house, watching as a man set down a large assortment of flowers. "It's not a big deal Lucifer. Most girls are."

"Not the girls I've been with."

Chloe rolled her eyes at him. "They probably have and they just didn't want to tell you."

Lucifer gave her a funny look. "Whatever do you mean darling?"

"Most girls don't want the guy they want to jump in bed with to know they are engaged, because most men are decent enough to care."

"Is that supposed to be a jab at me darling?"

"It was intended as such, yes."

Maze glowered at the two. She had hoped to bring Lucifer into town, when he decided to make a little detour.

"and who may I ask is the man sending you these…I dare call them flowers but they hardly live up to the name."

Chloe glared at him. "He's a noble in Babylon for your information. And I happen to like those flowers for your information. You can't get them around here."

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "I'm sure unlike me your little baboon noble is such a gentleman."

"I'm sure he is. I'll have to tell you when I meet him."

"Meet him?"

"The marriage was arranged by my father. Never met the man myself."

Lucifer stared at her flabbergasted. "Then how could this possibly be your desire?"

"My desire?"

"It must be your desire since I can't entrance you otherwise."

Chloe wrinkled her nose at him, jumping down from her seat to inspect the flowers. Lucifer watched every step she took, as if she would disappear if he didn't. "For your information not everyone has such a one-track mind as you. This marriage will not only help create an alliance with Babylon and Carthage, but also make trade easier for our people and theirs. It's a good deal for everyone."

Lucifer snorted in derision, glancing back at the flowers with disgust. "Trust me princess, I'm the king of making deals, and that isn't what I would call a "good deal"'.

"Oh then what would you consider a good deal?"

Lucifer turned to her, and Maze could tell the woman felt she had made a mistake. He was suddenly eyeing her as a predator eyes their prey. "Well you get what you truly desire of course."

Chloe bit her lip slightly, but she stood her ground. "This is what I desire. The happiness of my people. What more could I want?"

Lucifer raised an eyebrow, a smirk rising on his lips. Challenge accepted was clear all over his face. "What about your happiness?" he stepped closer to her. "You don't even know what you're missing out on. The feeling of someone's hand on your skin."

Chloe grunted, but she seemed a little nervous. "You're disgusting."

"Oh? Then what about the tingling you feel down your spin when someone looks at you." One step closer. "The butterflies in your stomach when they look back at you." Another step. "The rushing hurricane you feel every time you see them smile." Chloe was backed against the wall now. "The moment you realize you can't think about anything else." Another step. "and you realize that's not a bad thing." One more step. They were so close their noses could have touched now. "The overwhelming curiosity, to the point where it's consuming you, to know the taste of their lips on yours." At that moment, Lucifer seemed to realize how close they were. Yet he didn't step away. Instead, all he did was stare longingly at the princess's lips.

At this point, Maze had enough. "eh-hmm." The two jumped, seeming to remember that she was still in the room. "If the two of you are going to have at it on the table, at least wait till I'm out of the room. Not that I don't like to watch, but give me a little warning. Sound ok?"

Maze turned around leaving with a huff, ignoring the apologies and protests she heard from the woman, and the knowing smirk she glimpsed on her boss. It was disconcerting the way he talked to her. He never tried to seduce people before, it just happened. Maze shook it off. She knew eventually her old lord of hell would come back good as new.

 _But things weren't the same. The Lucifer Maze knew just didn't seem to be clicking back into place. It was then that Maze started noticing things, little things but they kept adding up. Him leaving his hand on hers a second to long, learning just a little too close to her when they were talking. She told herself he's just playing, that he wanted to try something new for a change. But even to her the words sounded like denial._

Maze was lying in a grassy field alone. Her boss was off again with 'that girl' doing lord knows what. Leaving Maze so incredibly bored she didn't know what to do with herself.

"Where is he?"

Maze looked up; standing above her was the party killer himself. "Amenadiel, I'm fine thanks for asking."

"Where is Luci?"

"Lucifer is out. None of your business." She flopped back over in the grass away from him.

"He's with that mortal isn't he?" Maze froze, just for a second but it was long enough. "Of course he is."

Maze turned sharply to face him. "And why would that be a problem? It's not like it's any of your business what he's doing."

Amenadiel studied her. "You don't see it do you?"

"See what?" Maze snarled.

He considered her for a moment. "Or perhaps you just don't want to see it."

Furious, Maze snapped her hand to her waist, and flipped a dagger from her pocket towards him. He barely dodged it, a small scratch remaining on his cheek. "Watch you you're talking to."

He seemed unconcerned. "His intentions towards that girl are starting to worry some of us."

Maze snorted. "Hardly thought that Lucifer finding another bed companion was of any concern of yours. Or are you guys just mad he's getting more action than you?"

Amenadiel decided to ignore that comment. "Come on Mazekine. I know you're not as blind as that. You know something's up with him and this girl."

"Shut up!" Maze snapped back. But that gut feeling, that horrible thought in the back of her head she had been fighting so desperately to ignore was screaming at her.

Amenadiel gave her a smirk so dark Maze was surprised she saw it on an angel. "Would you like to find out?"

That stopped her short. "What do you mean?"

"Come. Follow me." He turned, and started walking away. Maze stayed planted where she was. "You coming or not?" he called back at her.

Maze stared at the ground. She knew that following after him like this could only mean serious trouble. And yet…if Amenadiel was right…

"I'm coming." Maze marched after him, promptly shoving him aside as she took the lead.

The two of them crouched outside of Chloe's house, leaning against the wall.

"Ok smart ass. What are we doing now?" Maze bit at him. Amenadiel just put a finger to his lips. He reached forward, and slowly placed his hand on the wall. The wall evaporated before them, exposing the house to wandering eyes.

He winked at Maze. "Angel gifts."

Maze just rolled her eyes at him. "Show off." She turned her attention back to the scene before her.

Lucifer was sprawled out on some cushions on the ground. The room was lavishly decorated, against Chloe's wishes since she thought such was a waste of money and resources. It was illuminated only by moonlight coming through the open balcony window.

"Can they see us?" Maze asked.

Amenadiel shook his head. "Only you and I can see this."

Chloe stepped into the room, she was dressed simply, a white dress and her hair falling freely around her. Seems she had been discussing some political problems with a servant.

"Having some trouble there love?"

Chloe jumped, but calmed herself when she discovered the source of the voice. "Lucifer you can't just barge into my house like this!"

"Trust me darling, the day mortals find a way to stop the devil from walking wherever he may is the day Uriel finally gives up on his boring speech."

Chloe gave him a confused look. "Never the less Lucifer, you can't just come in here whenever you want. If the people find out it will cause me a lot of trouble."

"No one's going to find out, and even if they did, all they'd have to do is meet me and they'd be so charmed by my devilish good looks they'd forget all about it."

Chloe rolled her eyes unconvinced. She rested herself into a cushion next to Lucifer. "Even so Lucifer, you're going to get me in trouble."

He smiled at her. "There's no trouble I couldn't get you out of."

"Despite what you think Lucifer you can't solve everything. If people find out there's a man in my room I don't know what my fiancé will say."

"as much as I would love to be involved in a bit of naughty little gossip with you, it is highly unlikely your fiancé will say anything. As soon as he looks at you he'll be so entranced he won't be able to send you away." Chloe raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"Nothing. I just get nervous whenever you complement me."

"I'm only speaking the truth darling. The baboon noble would be lucky to have you."

Chloe still eyed his suspiciously, before relaxing into her seat. "There's something that I haven't figured out about you?"

"Oh? Then please Princess asks away I'm an open book at your disposal. I'm open to a few more things if you so choose."

Ignoring his comment, Chloe studied him, judging his reaction. "What is your desire?"

Lucifer frowned, confused to the question. "My desire? Darling my desire is everything you see. Any desires I have I take in a heartbeat."

Chloe shook her head. " I was being serious-oh forget it."

Lucifer was silent for a moment, studying her. "Why do you ask princess?"

Chloe glanced at him. She stiffened her posture, twirling with the necklace she wore, a gift from her dead mother. "I was just asking a question."

"As was I. you answer mine I'll answer yours."

"I asked first."

"I'm the Lord of hell."

"I'm a patrician's daughter."

"I'm a much better musician than you."

Chloe laughed. Maze had once heard Lucifer accidentally slip out that he thought her laugh sounded like a canary. Maze thought it sounded like falling bricks. "Fine. You win. I just was hoping I'd get the chance, I don't know, to do you a favour."

Lucifer furrowed his eyebrows, as if the concept were completely alien to him. "You, do me a favour? I'm surprised love you didn't strike me as someone who would want to make a deal."

"no no no no no I know the kind of deals you make Lucifer and I'm not about to get myself caught in one of those." She seemed to be stealing herself for a revelation, Maze always had the suspicion that talking about feelings wasn't normally in the lady's nature. "It's just…you've…helped out a lot around here… and… oh forget it." She shot up from her seat, and started to walk away, when Lucifer's hand shot out, grabbing her own.

"Chloe." She seemed surprised at his use of her first name. "Please, finish what you were saying."

She starred at him for a moment, unsure. "I… I wanted to pay you back. A gift or something I guess, for… all you've done here."

Lucifer scoffed. "Well as much as I'd like to brag love, to be honest there's little I've done here you couldn't have managed given more time."

"Maybe, but having you along… was good. I…there aren't many people I can talk with as comfortably as you."

A smirk was growing on Lucifer's face, but not the devilish smirk Maze usually saw. There was a kind of gleeful happiness to it. "Are you saying you like me princess?"

She groaned. "Despite your continuation of that ridiculous name, yes that is the end goal I am trying to get to."

"Well thank you for your sentiment princess, it is enjoyable to watch you squirm."

She rolled her eyes. "As if you would ever have made it easy. So I thought I should, I don't know, give you a parting gift. I don't have a lot of time left here anyway."

"You don't?"

"Don't you remember? I leave for Babylon in a few weeks."

Immediately, Lucifer's mood seemed to drop. "You're what?"

"I've been telling you this for a while Lucifer. I have to go and meet up with my fiancé, to prepare for the wedding and such."

"Will you be coming back?"

"Well, after the wedding I'm assuming." Lucifer was silent, an action that rightfully worried the lady. It took a great feat to get Lucifer to shut up. "Um... I mean you can come if you want. It'd be nice to have you there, but I really didn't think you'd want to…"

"Chloe." She was startled by his interruption.

"Yes?"

"I would like to propose a deal."

That took her off guard. "What happened to my earlier statement as to not making deals?" but Lucifer's determined expression didn't falter. "Fine I did promise you something. What did you have in mind?"

"Leave with me." Maze caught her breath; even Amenadiel seemed caught off guard

Chloe starred at him for a long moment, Maze's black heart beating in her chest. Then, Chloe laughed, doubling over herself. She covered her mouth, taking deep breaths to try and stop the bursts of giggles that were escaping her mouth. "Ok, really Lucifer what did you want?" Lucifer's determined expression didn't falter. "Wait... you're serious." Chloe struggled to put on a serious face. "Lucifer, what are you talking about? I can't leave, I'm getting married."

"Forget the marriage, I'll give the people here more wealth than any marriage of yours could possibly give them. I could give them so much; everyone on the land will be swimming in Gold. I have connections in incredibly high places love."

Chloe seemed slightly offended by that, but shook it off. "Even if that were true,"

"Hush up darling, let me finish explaining the contract."

Chloe looked at him alarmed. "Contract! I didn't agree to…"

"In exchange." Lucifer rose up to stand above her, never moving his eyes from hers. "Come with me, and I will show you the wonder's of this world. I'll show you the depths of the oceans, the beautiful beaches of the lands your people don't even know exist yet; I'll show you the beautiful creations in the land of the north, though it's a wonder to me that they managed to create anything with all that snow."

"Lucifer." Chloe interrupted urgently, desperate to stop him. "Lucifer what, I can't just leave here! My father is here, the land that I grew up on, everything that I knew." She took a shaky breath. "Lucifer, if you just want someone to bring along with you on adventures I'm sure Maze could come with you…"

"What I'm asking you is not something Maze can do." Maze felt what existed of her heart burn at those words.

Chloe starred into his eyes. "Lucifer…what are you trying to ask me?"

Lucifer furrowed his brow. "Are you really going to make me say it?" she didn't respond causing him to groan in annoyance. "Chloe, I'm trying to ask you to marry me."

Chloe's eyes widened. "wai-what-but-you"

"It'd have to be an outdoor wedding. I'm not exactly comfortable having it in a church thank you very much."

"What-but. Lucifer, you-married- that doesn't"

"Quiet fit?" he inquired. She just nodded dumbly. Despite the gravity of the situation, he still seemed to find amusement in her reaction. "Perhaps it doesn't. but what doesn't fit even more…" he stepped away from her, waving his arm around the room as if what the answers were painted clearly on the walls. "Is the fact that I am the lord of hell and have no queen by my side." He turned to her; there were a few feet between them now. Chloe just stood there, frozen, watching him, clutching her wrists in shock. "Chloe there is nothing in this world I won't give you. If you ask it of me I will give you the moon and the stars. Just please promise me that you'll be mine, mine and only mine. Do that for me and there is nothing more I could ever desire."

Chloe starred at him, it seemed she was finally beginning to regain some movement. "Lucifer, I don't know what to say."

"Then say this." Lucifer took two large steps towards her, till he was directly in front of her. Then in one sweeping movement, he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her up to meet his lips. He crushed his lips to hers, pouring the emotion that he couldn't manage to properly get out into words, begging her to understand. Chloe froze at first, completely immobile once again. Then soon, she reached up, and gently wrapped her arms around him. After a few moments, he broke the kiss, both of them desperately searching for air. "please." He stared at her, leaning his forehead against hers. "I don't know how I'll go on without you. I thought I could before, but now that I've met you, cared about you as a friend, and now grown to love you, I can't imagine a day without you. Please just say yes."

Maze watched the whole thing in shock. But when the shock resided, the anger set in. How dare he even suggest something like this, leave hell with this woman? And then what bring her back as a queen? That wasn't supposed to happen, how dare he even suggest such a thing, for a mere mortal! But Maze caught a glimpse of her master's expression, and her heart which had already been tormented thoroughly this night, shattered. She saw that in his eyes, giving her the sun and the stars wouldn't matter. Because in his eyes, she was his sun, and his stars. With her, nothing else really mattered anymore.

The room was thick; Lucifer and his unannounced guests were waiting eagerly for Chloe's response. She just stared at him, trying to answer all the questions swarming in her head. Finally she broke the silence, taking a shaky breath. "You…you promise that my people will be looked after?"

"I would never lie to you. They will never want for anything."

Chloe hesitated, her eyes shifting away from his. "Lucifer there are so many things wrong with what you're asking me. There are so many things that can and will go wrong if I agree to this. Everything about this is messy, and just promises messes in the future." Lucifer held his breath, fearing her next statement. "yet." She returned her gaze to him. "I guess that's just how things are with you? Guess I'm going to have to get used to nothing being straight forward."

Lucifer grinned devilishly. "Darling you're going to have to elaborate, is that a yes?"

"No, no that's not what I said."

"I heard a yes."

"You need to get your ears checked. Or your head, most likely both."

Lucifer's lips grew wider then Maze had ever seen, and that was saying something for him. To everyone's surprise, he lifted up Chloe bridal style, spinning her around laughing all the while. Chloe tried to protest, but his uncharacteristic glee was infecting her as she joined in his laughter. It was the most un-Lucifer action Maze had ever witnessed.

"Did you know?" Maze was reminded of Amenadiel's presence. "That he was going to do this?"

Maze tore her eyes from the laughing couple, just in time as she wasn't sure if she'd be able to hold in the sickness she felt in her stomach. "What, didn't you? Isn't this why you brought me here, to see what has happened to my master? To somehow make me feel pain, in seeing how he would chose some mortal over the demon who has worked loyally by his side for centuries, isn't that what you wanted to happen here Amenadiel? Well to bad it didn't work. I don't have a heart Amenadiel; my master can do whatever the hell he likes." Maze turned away from him, ignoring the way his eyes widened with shock at her curt reaction.

"We knew something was wrong. His actions up till now just seemed, so unlike him. But I never thought he'd, that he'd even want to…"

"What?" Maze bit back. "Be happy? Want to be cared for and care in return? Guess that wouldn't make sense to you guys, because only the perfect angels would ever want something like that. What would demons and monsters want with something good, not like we have the hearts to enjoy them?"

Maze turned her attention back to the two, biting her lip in anger. She hated how much of her inner thoughts she was letting slip out. And in this moment, more than any in her entire existence, she hated Lucifer for doing this to her.

"Wait, wait." Chloe mumbled through giggles, effectively causing Lucifer to stop in his steps. "I have people I need to talk to, goodbyes I need to say. I need some time first."

Lucifer groaned. "Darling you know I have few virtues, and patience definitely isn't one of them."

Chloe laughed, as Lucifer set her lightly back on her feet. "Tomorrow, meet me by the bridge 3 hours after the sun has set."

"The old bridge that smells of dirt? Please woman, at least make it by the forest entrance."

"But that's so much further!"

"You're the one asking me to wait a full day. If I must suffer so should you."

Chloe sighed under her breath. "Fine. You wait a day; I'll go to the forest. Do we have a deal?"

Smirking, Lucifer reached down and snatched her lips in his own. "Contract sealed." He whispered. Stepping away from her, he moved towards the window. Stepping onto the balcony sill, he turned back to her. "What was it you were saying about not making deals?"

"Get out!" she snapped back at him, biting back her own smile.

He just cackled back at her, before jumping on the balcony, landing neatly on the ground below. He glanced back up, to see her standing there watching him. He gave a dramatic mocking bow, to which she huffed and turned back inside. He laughed once again, before heading back to his dwellings.

Maze and Amenadiel moved away from the wall, and began walking away from the building, neither saying anything. "You're going to tell them, aren't you?" Maze asked. It was more of a comment then a question however.

Amenadiel didn't look at her. "I have to, this can't be ignored."

"What are you going to do?" Maze asked.

"The question is, what are you going to do?" at this he finally looked at her.

She returned her gaze to the ground. "Nothing. He's my master. He can do what he likes."

"Even if that means leaving you and the underworld behind forever?"

Maze ignored the sting she felt at that. "He is my master. I will support anything he does."

There was silence, before Maze heard the flapping of wings. She returned her eyes to where he previously stood to find it empty. She starred ahead, contemplating her next steps.

The next day, Maze found herself walking towards the forest. She didn't know what she was going to say, but she felt like she should be there.

"You going?"

She turned, unsurprised to see Amenadiel walking beside her. "What's it to you?"

He shrugged, yet joined her on her journey. "Nothing."

She studied him for a second. "You seem overly calm."

He ignored the question, instead studying the moon above them. "Its past the meeting time they set. At least by an hour."

Maze grunted. "I forgot how long it takes to get there."

"They may not even be there anymore."

Maze ignored him, continuing to march forward. The rest of the journey continued in silence, the two of them walking side by side in the moonlight, yet standing a few feet apart, neither wanted to be closer to the other than necessary. Finally, the entrance to the forest was in sight. It didn't take much for her to spot her master, sitting on a rock. Maze's heart sank. She didn't realize that part of her had been holding onto the hope that this was just another prank to Lucifer that he was planning on standing up the woman the entire time. Yet, it seemed like things were the exact opposite. He was sitting there, completely alone. He was staring up at the moon to judge the time as his brother had done, a worried expression on his face.

He snapped back to attention when he heard there approach, and Maze saw anger in his eyes when he caught sight at his brother, and surprise when his eyes landed on her. " _Did he really think I wouldn't find out? And that I wouldn't come?"_ she thought bitterly.

His eyes only stayed on her for a second however, before they returned to his brother. "Well, this is a nice surprise. Wasn't at all excepting to see my brother here, let alone walking alongside one of my demons."

"Complete coincidence." Maze growled. She really didn't think she should be defending herself, yet the words came out on instinct.

Amenadiel didn't seem bothered in the slightest. "You seem in a rotten mood brother? Something go wrong?"

Lucifer returned his eyes up at the moon. "Do I? Oh no dear brother if I seem out of sorts perhaps it's because your presence reminds me of burning tar. But beyond that nothing out of sorts here."

Amenadiel glanced up at the moon. "A little bit late isn't she."

Lucifer's head jerked back to him, his eyes wide. Then they relaxed, but the angry fire was still there. "Of course, I forgot how closely you guys watch me. not like you guys have lives yourselves to occupy your time."

"Am I wrong?" At this, Lucifer didn't answer him. "I'm surprised, the human girl didn't seem to me like some to keep a person waiting." Silence. "What was her name again? Clarice? No, Rebekah? Thea?"

"Chloe." The name rolled off Lucifer's tongue, as if involuntarily.

Maze caught a slight smirk on Amenadiel's face. "Ah, yes that's right."

Lucifer glared at him. "You seem to be enjoying this brother, care to bring us in on the joke?"

"Oh no joke brother. It's simply that in seeing you here alone I found all my beliefs to be correct."

Lucifer's eyes burned red hot at his words. "Care to elaborate?"

Amenadiel looked at him. "Well when I first heard what was happening, I will admit there was a small shiver of fear. But then, really, of course it was an empty fear. After all, look who I'm talking about."

Lucifer gritted his teeth, Maze saw smoke coming from his palms. "If you believe that prolonging your speech will make your words any more amusing brother, I would suggest you skip to the end."

"Do I really have to spell it out for you Luci? Of course the angels were nervous when they discovered your proposal to the girl, but of course it wasn't going to be accepted? I mean, sure the mortal girls will jump in bed with you at a moment's notice brother. But actually to tie themselves to you? Lucifer you're a desire of the moment, but nothing more. What, did you really believe that she was going to come? That a mortal woman was not only going to give up her life with her own kind and the chance to live on heaven for a life with yo…"

Lucifer was on him like lightning, his fist smashing Amenadiel backwards into a tree. Maze barely had time to process this, before Lucifer was standing in front of Amenadiel, lifting him up by the neck. "SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"

With blood dripping down his nose, Amenadiel still managed a laugh. "a-and you know what's the funniest thing Lucifer? I think this is the first time that you not only got stood up, but a mortal managed to break a deal with you!" Lucifer's hand drove into his brother's stomach. Amenadiel bent over, just in time for his already broken nose to say hello Lucifer's knee.

As Lucifer drew back his fist for another blow Maze finally stepped into action. "Lucifer Stop! That's enough, stop!" Lucifer turned his eyes to her. She starred back at him, willing him to calm. Lucifer lowered his eyes to the ground. He released his brother, who fell to the ground on all fours coughing and Lucifer took a few steps away from him. Maze hardly noticed him however, as her concentration remained on her master. Lucifer took a few steps away from them. He was breathing heavily, his eyes fixed on the path leading to the forest. There were a few moments of silence; all that could be heard was the wind wrestling against the leaves.

"You know what brother." Lucifer finally spoke, and it was a voice Maze hadn't heard from him in a while. It was the voice he used when he was preparing to torture the souls in hell he particularly didn't like. It was eerie and terrifying for most, but thrilling for her. "You're right. A mortal has tried to break a deal with me." He turned back at them; his whole body was burning with an unseen fire. "And you know what happens when someone crosses me."

Amenadiels eyes widened like saucers. "Lucifer no, you can't kill…"

"Oh please brother and let her escape my wrath by going up to join you? However Uriel's speech might be torture enough." He turned to Maze, and there was a dangerous light in his eyes that Maze had missed so desperately. He raised his arm offering his hand to her. "Coming dear?"

Maze knew she shouldn't go, but in seeing her old master return in such vigor… "Always." She took his hand, and the two of them disappeared in a puff of smoke.

When Maze opened her eyes, she found herself in the patrician's house; standing in the hallway to what she believed was Chloe's room. It seemed much more crowded than usual, as what must have been all the servants from the household were standing before them. But she had no time to process this. As soon as they arrived, Lucifer allowed the flames he had been holding back to surge forward. His entire body was completely covered in flames, sparks dancing through his hair like ballerina. His eyes had turned solid black, reflecting only the fire. There was a lone shriek in the room, everyone's eyes turned to Lucifer, and the people immediately scrambled to get away.

"Yes yes run like the pathetic dogs you are." Lucifer hollered, over the cries of terror stalking the ground towards them. "The monster from your deepest nightmares has come to play!" Lucifer snapped his arm out towards someone, as if he was going to grab them. She screamed, and he laughed at the woman's pathetic cowardness. Maze knew she shouldn't but she couldn't help but laugh at delight. She reveled in this, finally seeing the Master she knew and loved once again his true self as she believed him to be. "Unfortunately for you scrambling fools you're not the lucky guest who I am visiting today." Lucifer focused his eyes on the doorway lying before him. He screamed, his voice echoing as if coming from a thousand dragons. "PRINCESS, STEP BEFORE ME! YOU DARE TO BREAK A DEAL WITH THE DEVIL HIMSELF? COME AND MEET YOUR PUNISHMENT!" there was not answer from the room. "WILL YOU BE A COWARD PRINCESS? I DIDN'T THINK YOU WERE THE TYPE!"

At that moment, a servant stepped forward. She was shaking like a flower in a snow storm, tears falling down her face as she sniffled pathetically. Maze recognized her as the maid who was often with Chloe, one of her most trusted servants, despite the girl's tender age of about 14. Her lips were shivering, and she couldn't even make her eyes meet the man of fire before her. Yet somehow she still managed to force sound out of her mouth. "s-si-sir p-pl-ea-se m-mm-istress C-chlo-Chloe c-can-cannot see y-you now."

Lucifer studied her, surprised that any mortal had the strength to stand before him in this form. "I'm baffled that a temptress and liar still has such loyal followers as you." He turned his head back to the door. "IS THAT YOUR TRUE NATURE PRINCESS? SENDING OTHERS OUT TO FACE YOUR DEMONS!" the girl squeaked, immediately raising her arms above her face as she crouched to the ground in fear. "Well Princess, your demons are going to come to you today!"

He surged forward, marching towards the door like a lion finally catching his prey. The girl pathetically scrambled on the floor reaching for him. "No sir please!"

Just as the door started to open, the reality of the situation his Maze like thunder. She immediately felt panic like she had never felt before. She had to get Lucifer out of there, NOW. "Lucifer wait don't…!"

But it was too late. She saw him throw the door open, his eyes focusing on something out of sight for the onlookers. The fire immediately disappeared, his fists unclenched, his eyes returned to normal. Yet the look on his face was anything but normal. There was a devastated shock on his face, the kind of shock that made kings fall to their knees. He stepped into the room, walking out of her line of sight. Maze immediately jumped forward, surging to stand by her master's side, pushing over a servant who had once again discovered feeling in his legs.

Sliding into the room, she braced herself for the scene. It didn't help. Lucifer was standing frozen, looking like a broken statue. His mouth was hanging open his eyes wider than spheres, looked hollow and empty.

Before him, lay the princess. She was sprawled at on the floor, surrounded by difference incense and bowls of water. She was dressed for travel, wearing a large woolen cape along with a dark blue toga that beamed against her hair that fell unrestrained across her body. Her clothes, feet, face and hands were all covered in dirt and bruises. Blood matted onto the right side of her head where you could see someone had tried to wash her, her eyes were closed and if you focused on them you could almost believe she was sleeping.

Maze starred at her master as he took in the sight before him. She could tell part of him was fighting against the reality he was seeing; wanting to believe that it was just a bad dream. But eventually he could no longer deny it. Slowly, very slowly, as if he were walking in sinking quicksand, he bent down on his knees before her. Hesitantly, he reached out his hand towards her, at first barley touching her as if for fear she would break. Then, he placed his hand on her cheek, gently directing her face to him. Nothing about her changed, as if Lucifer had imagined that she would suddenly come back to him once he touched her. Shaking, more fervently than anyone who had been standing before his rage, he reached his other arm around her, and brought her up towards him. He stared at her, as if willing her to speak, to move her eyes, to let out a puff of breath, to do anything. Yet she remained motionless, except her arm which fell lifeless to the side.

"Chloe?" it came out as a whisper, Maze knew no mortal ear could possibly hear it. Yet she did. And it broke her. Not even from the tortured souls whom she would tear apart in the underworld had made such a broken hopeless sound as the one that came from Lucifer now. "Chloe!" louder this time, it could be mistaken for a shout but paled in comparison to his earlier bellowing threats. Time ticked by, seconds, minuets, hours? Maze didn't know. Finally, Lucifer pulled Chloe's lifeless form towards him, gripping her like she was a dying mans last chance at safety. He cried then. Maze had never wanted to imagine what it would be like for the lord of hell to cry. She had expected it to be louder, for him to let everyone who heard it suffer along with him. Yet it was silent, except for a few broken sobs that escaped. The silence in the room was suffocating, as Maze didn't dare move from her position.

What seemed like eons later, the servant girl stepped into the room. She was still shaking, but it seems she had regained control over herself. Maze glanced out to see the rest of the people still cowering outside. None of them dared to enter. The little girl gulped, not moving from her place in the doorway. "S-he was walking outside." Lucifer stopped crying, realizing the girls presence for the first time. Yet he didn't move from his position, didn't turn his head to look at her. The girl continued. "It was weird, she doesn't usually go to that road at this time of night, especially not alone." Lucifer didn't say anything. "He must have taken her by surprise, from what we can tell, it looks like they tried to kill her with the first strike, but she fought back against her assailant though, there was blood on her fist when we found her, but we washed it off. She was strangled to death in the end. If it weren't for the surprise blow, she might have taken them, but she was too weak. She didn't stand a chance." The girl swallowed, struggling to hold back her own tears. "Some people were coming from a local tavern, and they found her there. The immediately ran here for help, but there was nothing they could do. They brought her back here, because they didn't want to leave her just abandoned on the road like that." At that last world, she failed to hold back her tears. She cried a little bit, struggling to stifle them. The sounds echoed loudly through the room. Lucifer still didn't move, he head was buried in Chloe's neck, he was breathing heavily. "w-was she bringing you something?"

At that, Lucifer stirred a bit. He raised his head, but still didn't look at the girl. "Excuse me?" his voice was level now, but Maze could tell it was still broken.

The girl finally stepped forward, walking towards a dresser on the wall. She fumbled around a bit, before pulling out a small sack. It was pathetically small, probably only big enough to fit a few dresses and maybe a blanket, but it didn't even look filled to the top. "She doesn't like to carry stuff with her. She…she never did like to, because everything around here looks so expensive. She always said that it both needlessly flaunts wealth as well as paint a target for yourself. She normally didn't carry anything, so I thought… you said earlier something about a deal, I thought this must have been for you."

When Lucifer didn't respond, the girl hesitantly walked towards him. She offered him the bag, still standing a few feet away as if offering a snack to a lion. He looked up at her then; Maze could see his eyes were still red. He carefully raised an arm up to grab the bag from her. As he held it, you could tell there was hardly any weight to it. "It's not for me." He mumbled. However, he still hugged the bag to his chest, never letting go of Chloe. "This is all you were going to bring?" an empty laugh rang form his lips. "You never did bring enough stuff." His body was shaking still, as he dropped the bag, gripping Chloe tighter to him, as if willing her to come back.

Breaking the silence, Amenadiel landed roughly on balcony, his large wings sending gusts of air. The servant girl started a bit, but then her eyes fixed on his wings, and her mouth fell slack. Amenadiel ignored her, and instead waved his arms over his wings, causing them to evaporate from sight. "Lucifer what have you done?" Lucifer froze. "You can't just go off and enact your punishments on the living Lucifer! There are rules against this…"

"Did you do this?" Lucifer's voice was cold, the frosty winds before a storm.

Amenadiel stopped. "You dare accuse me…"

"DID YOU DO THIS!" his voice thundered, causing the furniture around them to shake, windows to crack mirrors to shatter. Even the angel seemed taken off guard by his wrath. Lucifer placed the body on the ground gently, lithely raising himself into a standing position. He turned around to face his brother. Maze thought she had seen the extent of his anger before. Yet this dark, quiet anger that wasn't shown in burning flames terrified even her. She didn't want to imagine what Amenadiel, who was experiencing the full assault of his rage was feeling. Lucifer stalked towards him, a tortured ferocious lion on the hunt. "Sending me out of heaven wasn't enough for you? You had to take Chloe from me too?" his voice sounded like molten lava, Amenadiel stepped back until he was leaning against the railing of the balcony. "You sent me in a pit of darkness, and when I found the one spark of light in this world you couldn't even allow me that? IS THAT HOW MUCH YOU ANGELS HATE ME 'BROTHER'!" brother was usually said loosely by Lucifer, as if it was simply the natural term. Now it was spat like a piece of rubbish he wanted to release from his mouth before it polluted him. "TO THE POINT WHERE YOU WOULD KILL AN INNOCENT MORTAL! CHLOE WAS INNOCENT! SHE WAS BETTER THAN INNOCENT SHE WAS SELFLESS!"

Amenadiel couldn't even open his mouth in protest. Even he had never seen this side of Lucifer. Lucifer stood directly in front of him, every step he had taken left burning imprint of his feet on the ground. "I'm going to make you suffer more than any soul in hell has for all of eternity for this."

"It wasn't him!" the small girlish voice rang out in the room. Lucifer just stood frozen in front of his brother, not even blinking. The servant girl continued. "We found the person who did it. Milady Chloe managed to wound him with her sword, we found him dead a little ways off." A moment of silence, as everyone processed this new information. "H-he had a necklace with him. It was the one Chloe's mother had given her, she wore it everywhere she went."

Lucifer stepped away from Amenadiel at that, who released a long sigh of relief. He looked like he was going to give some angry retort, but stopped himself. Seems he suspected even the smallest thing would set his brother off at this moment. Lucifer turned away from his brother, yet continued to stare off the balcony. He didn't want to see Chloe like this anymore.

After a long moment, Maze finally stepped forward. She placed her hand gently on her master's shoulder. "Let's go back Lucifer. Let's go back to hell." He didn't say anything. "You can't do anything to the person who did this here. But you can down there." Lucifer was silent for a moment, the cold air sending chills down Maze's spin.

"fine." He finally spoke. His voice was empty, emotionless. "Let's go home."

 _When Lucifer got back to hell and found the man who had her necklace, he hadn't just punished the man. He made him suffer. Never before had Maze heard a mortal's cries echo across the entire underworld the way that man had screamed. To this day, his screams are the loudest in the entire underworld._

 _Maze had expected that now, things would go back to normal. But Lucifer walked around looking more broken than many off the souls here. He wasn't even half of his former self, no funny quips or jokes to be heard. she thought this would pass over time, but it seemed like none of her predictions were coming true. it didn't matter how much time had passed, days months years, hard to tell in the underworld. the more time passed the worse he got._

Maze found him one day, on his own sitting by the river Styx. No one was around for miles; no one came near the river, as it smelled worse than any smell that earth ever possessed. Maze was surprised to find him here, sitting on a rock, staring at the waters. She came up behind him, she could tell that he felt her presence yet he did nothing.

"Lucifer." She spoke. "What are you doing here?"

He was silent. "Maze, I need to ask you something."

Maze furrowed her eyebrows. It was unlike Lucifer to ask, he usually just ordered. "Anything."

"Take my memories."

Mazes eyes widened. It was something they did for only their worst souls. Being the head torturer, she had the ability to take any memories of the prisoners and throw them in the river, destroying them forever. They would take only their happiest memories, leaving them only with the knowledge that something they loved was taken from them, to let them suffer with their lack of knowledge forever. "Why would you want me to do that?"

"Because I can't live like this Maze!" he shot up, turning to face her, and Maze was shocked to see that there were tears in his eyes. "I can't live the next millennia seeing her every time I close my eyes! Every waking hour I hear her laughter in my ears. Every time I stop to rest I see her lifeless eyes staring back at me."

Maze took a deep breath. "This is just a phase, it'll pass."

"IT'LL NEVER PASS MAZEKINE!" he screamed at her. He took heavy breaths, trying to focus himself. "I can't do this Maze. I can't live in this darkness, knowing that I had the chance at light and it was taken from me. Knowing that the one thing I grew to love most in this world was taken from me in a night. I can't do that Maze...I can't…" defeated, his knees collided with the ground, head dropped forward. "Please… Maze please just take away every memory of our time on earth. I don't want even the lingering impression that we even considered leaving. I want nothing left. Please."

Maze starred at him. She had never seen him like this before, never imagined it was possible. Slowly, she bent down till she was kneeling in front of him. "ok." She said softly. "Ok."

 _So she did it. After a few days of rest, he woke up without even the trace of memory. He was back to his old self, laughing and joking like a madman like usual. At times however, he would stop. He'd stare off at one thing or another, a flower, a sword, sometimes even someone with her hair colour. But before she could say anything, he'd snap out of it, hardly realizing he had done anything at all. Maze worried sometimes that he'd get his memories back. If he did that, maybe he would actually look more deeply in the incident. And maybe he'd discover what actually happened._

"Well done Mazekine." Maze turned, staring at the prison cell the voice had come from. "Lucky that my son asked you to take his memories. Otherwise who knows what would have happened."

Maze didn't even bother to ask her how she knew. Despite her chains, Maze knew Lucifer's mother was capable of a great deal even within her cell. "It's none of your concern."

"Oh contraire." The voice behind the close door continued. "I think it's rather rude of my son to marry a girl without talking to his mother. Quiet improper."

"Like you're one to talk about improper from what I hear." Maze muttered. In truth, she hadn't heard much about her. Just that she was strong, and she shouldn't be talking to her.

"Well, if I'm improper you're downright cruel. Killing that poor mortal girl and breaking what's left of my sons heart seems enough to earn you that title don't you think?" Maze was silent. "No shame for what you have done?"

"I did what needed to be done. Why would I feel shame for that?"

"You don't deny it?"

"There's no point."

"True. Guess my little boy's servants aren't as stupid as I thought." Maze started walking away. "Before you go dear, how did you manage it?" Maze stopped, yet kept her mouth closed. "How did you get everyone to believe it was that mortal man and not you?"

Maze gritted her teeth, but she saw no problem in telling her. Lucifer never came to speak to his mother. There was no risk in telling her. "Chlo…the mortal had been in a fight with the man when I found her. He had hit her on the head, dazing her, but when he got the necklace, he sprinted away. She went to chase him, and that's when I strangled her. Easy and quick, she didn't even know it was me. Took her sword and killed the man though, just to be sure if he'd seen anything." Maze's voice didn't falter once.

"You seem so at ease with your actions." The voice said, however it seemed that she cared even less than Maze did about Chloe's life.

"Why would I not be? I was just doing what I swore to do."

"And pray tell how is killing the woman he loved considered protection?"

Again, Maze didn't falter. "He was going to leave hell, leave everything aside for a mortal woman. First of all, leaving hell on a vacation can be overlooked, but leaving hell forever? That would defiantly result in some consequences from the guys upstairs. Not to mention the fact that they would be less than happy about him taking a mortal. And even if that weren't a problem, he was chasing an impossible dream; he could never live a life with her. She was mortal, doomed to die and leave him alone. He would have seen it himself, if he hadn't allowed his emotions to blind him as they did. I swore to protect him, from whatever that may be. Even if that thing is himself." Maze spat the words out, unconcerned with how they might sound to someone else. She knew she had done the right thing; she would not change her actions if she could.

The woman laughed from her cell. "And they call me the devil."

"No, you're just his mother." The woman laughed again.

"It's a good thing you cleared that up, because that's not how I saw it."

"And how did you see it?" Maze spat.

"Well, little demon. From what I saw despite your words to convince yourself otherwise it seemed to me that everything you did was for yourself."

At this Maze turned away, stomping away from the cage. Lucifer's mother's laughter echoed in her ears like the banging of a drum, as the fires of hell swept the prison out of sight.

 _Maze had thought she had left all of that behind. It had been centuries, Lucifer forgot, the angels forgot, even she forgot about that incident. And yet once again, on what was supposed to be their vacation, Chloe walks into their life again. Slightly different this time, yet the similarities were far too close to be called funny. Mazekine didn't know if this was the world getting back on her since she had never been punished by Lucifer. All she did know is there was no chance this was going to end well._

 ** _at this point I haven't seen Lucifer's mother, so I don't know how I did on her character. Lucifer get's pretty OC in this, so does Chloe. hope you enjoyed!_**


End file.
